The Wizarding War
by Amanda Halliwell
Summary: The wizarding world is in the middle of a war, the likes of which was seen 15 years ago before Voldemort's fall. Now, they must band together in order to save it, or risk losing it all. Involves my OCs, the trio, and a few other characters.
1. Default Chapter

The Wizarding War

DISCLAIMER: THE SONG LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY ONES YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF DO. J.K ROWLINGS CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER BUT MY OCS DO.

Prologue

'_catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away. . .'_

It was September the first and the trio along with the Weasley crew were on Platform 9¾. The summer had gone reasonably well except for Harry's decision to tell his friends the Prophecy. Their reactions had been that of shock, questioning, and even more shock while at the same time he'd had to deal with his Godfather's death. There were still things he'd left out. Like what Dumbledore had told him about Kreacher and some of Sirius' past. The events still haunted Harry even as he laughed and talked with his best friends. What made this significant for Harry though was that he was a wizard, and these events had taken place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry that he'd been attending for six years.

It had been enough of a shock, six years ago to learn that he was a wizard from the school's Game Keeper Hagrid. The Dursleys, the family Harry had been living with after his parents death had never told him, but they'd ended up letting him go through lack of choice. From then on Harry was treated more like dirt then ever before, but, while he was famous at school it made it even harder for him to live on without feeling hard done by. On his first year it had been a remarkable achievement for him to wrestle the Philosopher's Stone from the most evil wizard of the century, Lord Voldermort who he had supposedly vanquished years before. The next year he'd fought Lord Voldermort's memory in the Chamber of Secrets when a diary had taken control of Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley. Harry had stabbed the diary resulting in the destruction of the memory, only recently have killed the basilisk plaguing the castle. In his third year he'd met Sirius who he had originally thought was out to kill him, but later learned of Peter who had been the Potter's secret keeper and betrayed his parents. Sirius had only wanted revenge on Peter, but Harry had stopped Sirius from killing Peter only so he could rejoin Voldermort and have Sirius rescued through a time-turner to go on the run once again. In Harry's fourth year however, things had just gotten worse for Harry and his friends alike. Harry had had to face his worst year ever with the Triwizard Tournament, girls, and then being magicked using a Portkey to witness Voldermort's terrifying rebirth. This lead to the events in his fifth year of Sirius' death and the Prophecy being told.

Harry looked at both of his friends and wondered how the previous year had affected them. Whether their lives would have been any different had Harry not entered their lives? Would Harry have survived all these years without them? It didn't make sense. Harry, the wizard who had once vaporised the most evil wizard in the world was facing his own life with a bleak face. Surely there could be more out there? Maybe happiness still remained. No matter what anyone said, Harry couldn't stop caring about his friends.

They got on the train and Hermione was surprisingly hailed by Lavender and Parvati with a new Gryffindor Harry had seen on previous occasions. Shrugging it off, Harry went with Ron and found a compartment with him. They were soon joined by Neville Longbottom, one of the people who had been in the Department of Mysteries with Harry and Ron last year—Neville had been among Harry's friends and the Order of the Phoenix who had seen Sirius fall behind the veil. Into death itself. Neville didn't yet know the Prophecy; Harry planned to tell Neville when they were at Hogwarts and not crowded around by other students at the school. Things hardly stayed secret there for long and the gossip chains were highly advanced.

'Hey Neville,' Harry said, 'you been reading the _Prophet_?'

'Yeah. It says the Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban, the Dementors going with them and the rest of the criminals that had been put in there—they've all joined Voldermort apparently,' Neville told them dryly, 'Grandma was horrible when that article came out.'

'Yeah. I expect she said '_all Neville's hard work gone to waste_!' Ron said trying to imitate Neville's Grandmother as a joke. Neville knew it was and smiled.

'Something like that. She'd never been so proud of me before, said my magical abilities might just surpass my father's,' Neville paused, 'in due time.'

'Hey Harry, are you gonna restart the DA?' Ron asked carefully watching for Harry's reaction.

'I dunno, I mean, last year I got Dumbledore into so much trouble because of it,' Harry replied as the trio slid into a compartment. Neville quickly closed the compartment door and took a seat with Harry and Ron.

'Yeah but Dumbledore's forgiven you,' Neville told Harry, 'that's obvious. Otherwise he would've probably not spoken to you or summat.'

'Dumbledore only doesn't speak to me if he's got a very good reason to believe otherwise,' Harry told Neville calmly, then recounted the Prophecy to him with some difficulty, and what Dumbledore had told him about the vision and the discussion that had followed before and afterwards like he had meant to.

'So Dumbledore thought—,'

'Wow, looky here it's the Pot, Weasel and Longbottom!' The familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy said standing in their compartment door.

'Oooh, _Malfoy_!' Harry said delightedly, 'I heard your father broke out of Azkaban. Was he getting a bit depressed, being locked up with those scary Dementors?'

'My father has nothing to do with you Potter,' Malfoy snarled, 'and I will make sure you pay for putting him in Azkaban. You and Dumbledore both.'

'Wow, Malfoy, did you realise nobody cares anymore?' Harry said tartly, 'there is so _much _about you that nobody likes. Like that attitude for example, without that, I'm sure you'll probably get some real friends! Only, they probably secretly won't like you and . . .'

'You're dead Potter,' Malfoy snarled raising his wand.

'Oh wait! You already have friends that secretly don't like you!' Harry said sounding gleeful, 'so it's not really a challenge for you then is it?'

'_Reducto_!' Malfoy shouted at Harry. Harry immediately went into the defensive position.

'_Protego_!' Harry bellowed, using the Shield Charm. It immediately reflected the Reductor Curse to Malfoy who ducked, letting the spell hit a nearby table. In turn, the table shattered into pieces.

'_Reparo_!' Hermione shouted, pointing her wand then stared angrily at Harry and Malfoy, 'I thought you had more decency than that Harry,' Hermione shrieked, '_Provoking _him! I dislike Malfoy as much as the next person but for you to act as bad as he does—,'

'I think I know just what the right punishment for these boys will be Miss Granger,' a voice said from behind Hermione causing her to whip around and goggle at the new arrival, 'is detentions. I shall personally escort them to Professor Dumbledore's office. Malfoy will testify against them I'm afraid.'

'Sir, now really, do you think sending me to Professor Dumbledore will achieve anything?' Harry asked innocently, 'I'm his favourite student after all.'

'I will pick you insolent fools up before the sorting to personally take you to Professor McGonagall's office,' growled Snape angrily, swishing his cloak and exiting the compartment.

Suddenly a girl appeared behind Malfoy, she had long brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She shoved Malfoy aside and Harry could see clearly that she too was a Slytherin. What was this? Harry wondered, pick on Harry day or visit Harry as though he's in a zoo day?

'Malfoy why don't you find something more productive to do? The rest of us are getting bored with your rivalry of Potter,' she drawled, 'it takes up so much of your time. Instead, why don't you help out with say—cleaning the Common Room with the House Elves?'

'Listen you bitch, I don't take orders from you,' Malfoy snarled, 'so unless you're prepared to face consequences my father will have lined up than—,'

'Your _fathers _not going to do _anything _to me Malfoy,' she snapped, 'so you'd better get used to the idea that power has suddenly titled in my direction.'

'Hey who are you anyway?' Harry asked interested, he liked the way this girl talked to Malfoy. In fact, even though she was a Slytherin Harry sort of liked her, a feeling he'd only felt for Cho Chang the previous year. He remembered the major bust up he'd had with her—always crying over Cedric Diggory. It had to get annoying.

'Cinnabar,' the girl told him laughingly, 'Cinnabar Mills.'

Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, raised his eyebrows. He was getting some seriously bad vibes from the girl which he could see that Harry had totally fallen for. This one could be as bad as Malfoy or maybe even worse. What Ron couldn't figure out was why Harry was behaving like such a prick lately. He'd been all right at the Burrow, sullen and silent. He'd only began behaving like this when the Hogwarts letters had arrived for their books. Suddenly all cheerful and perfect. Really annoying everyone and even managing to get on Fred and George's nerves and hardly anyone annoyed them and lived to tell the tale. Ron looked over at Hermione who in turn shrugged. They'd work it out later Ron supposed. Ron watched as Cinnabar directed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle out of the compartment. What Ron missed was the fact that Cinnabar had winked at Harry.

Harry meanwhile had decided he liked Cinnabar quite a lot more than he was willing to let his friends know. Also, he was hoping to have a perfectly normal year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just like other young witches and wizards. So there would be no poking his nose in where it didn't belong this year. Well, he hoped so anyway. Then Ginny spoke up.

"We're almost at the Hogesmade Station guys!" Ginny announced, "We'd better change into our robes."

With that announcement the girls left to change elsewhere while the guys changed in their compartment. Soon the train came to a complete halt The boys rejoined with Ginny and Hermione outside. Surprisingly Luna was with them, her dottiness still evident. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw her outfit. She was wearing long string earrings and had a seriously weird hair ornament in her hair. She had the _Quibbler _in her hands and seemed quite content.

"Hey Harry!" Luna said happily rushing up to the lot of them.

"Hi Luna," Harry said rolling his eyes then looked at Ron. Harry was feeling a little off hand but he waved anyway seeing as she had helped him in the Department of Mysteries and she had well earned his respect. Her dottiness had helped on most occasions the previous year. Not that Harry was going to admit it of course. He looked over at Ron to see what his reaction was to Luna's arrival. Ron just shrugged and said the same thing that Harry had.

Later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sat at the Gryffindor table just after the Sorting had finished. They had plenty of new students and quite a few exchange students in their year level. These exchange students though looked like they were newbies at the whole magic thing which Harry himself considered strange. Then again maybe the new students thought everything that happened in England was strange. Harry looked across the Great Hall at Cinnabar who had made herself quite at home amongst the Slytherin students. He watched her chattering away to Pansy and the other girls in rather a trance. Well he was, because Ron had just punched him in the shoulder for some reason.

"Who're we staring at today?" Ron asked cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Hmm…. No comment," Harry supplied busying himself with his food.

"No comment? Where the hell did you learn that slang?" Ron asked widening his eyes in shock.

"It's a muggle thing," Harry said simply, "you wouldn't get it."

"It means that he won't tell you who he's staring at because he's not allowed to right Harry?" Hermione said as though Ron were dumb, which he was right at that particular moment.

"More like I don't want to tell him who I'm staring at," Harry said as what sounded like an afterthought, "besides, without Fred and George here, how on Earth are we gonna cause trouble?"

"We'll manage somehow. Hermione and I aren't prefects anymore so we don't have to be totally law abiding," Ron said happily, "mind you, not that we were law abiding anyways. Hey, pass that chicken leg, it looks lonely."

Hermione passed Ron the chicken leg looking disgusted. She then looked over at the new first years that of course, looked nervous.

"I do feel sorry for those poor first years, they always get such a raw deal. Oh, there's Nearly Headless Nick, nearly missed the feast he did," Hermione said speaking really fast. Ron just looked at her weirdly.

"Uh Hermione? Repeat that slowly," Ron said still looking at her strangely.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I spent the summer in New Zealand with a couple of my relatives. They were very happy to take me in. They speak really fast compared with us," Hermione explained, "_and _they have so much culture there, and speak two languages. It's quite amazing actually. I spent a couple of days on a Marae with my Aunt—she's fantastically nice. She's got all these children younger than me. They all seem to be doing well there."

"Marae? What's that?" Harry asked suddenly interested.

"I think it's a Maori version of a house or something, you know the like, a gathering place to get together," Hermione said not really concentrating, "although all it did was rain mostly while I was there."

"Attention students!" Dumbledore called out across the student body, "I expect now that your stomachs are full and you are all drowsy and ready for bed. But there are a few announcements I am required to make before you all go and retire yourselves to your bedrooms. Qudditch of course is still on to the delight of most've you. However, throughout the year we will be having talent quests, non-uniform days where you can wear your regular clothing to your classes, and a few sports days where you'll be introduced to muggle sports and different types of wizarding sports. Also, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. A notice I have had to pass every year because of the actions of a few of our older students. As well, if anyone wants to see the list of banned objects you will have to look at Mr Filch's door where the list has been stuck."

With that done, the students all filed out of the Great Hall and the Sixth Year Gryffindors made their way up to their dormitories following the shortcuts they'd learnt on their previous years at the schools while the First Years had to take the long way round. When Harry and Ron reached their dormitories, they practically fell into their beds and slept the whole night through.

AUTHORS NOTES: _I'm redoing this story so I don't give away the whole plot line like I did in the last version of it. So this is version two. The exchange students of course will play a pretty big role in the near future. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Wizarding War

DISCLAIMER: THE SONG LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY ONES YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF DO. J.K ROWLINGS CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER BUT MY OCS DO.

Chapter 1

'_Those tears begin to fall_

_As you lose your faith in yourself_

_So believe in the light in your eyes_

_The good in your heart_

_Then you shall conjure darkness_

_With the help of light itself' _

Harry and Ron made their way down to the Great Hall and heard loud talking behind them. Harry soon felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped then whirled around wand out to face whoever it was attacking him. He felt incredibly stupid when he looked into the eyes of his best friend Hermione.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing Harry," Hermione exclaimed thoroughly annoyed.

"Uh, I thought you were attacking me," Harry said sounding not only pathetic, but stupid too.

"Quite clearly you did Harry. I want you to meet someone. She's a new Gryffindor and her name's Rogue," Hermione said simply indicating the girl next to her. Harry and Ron both turned to face Rogue, the new girl and both their mouths dropped open. She had long ginger hair and emerald green eyes, just like Harry's. She had pale skin and freckles across her nose.

"Quit staring at me or I'll make sure you don't sit for a week," Rogue threatened clenching her fists.

With this, Harry and Ron both shut their mouths. Ron looked at Harry indicating that quite possibly he could say something that wouldn't put them both in trouble.

"Um, you're new here then?" Harry said stupidly.

He could've hit himself! Of course she was new at Hogwarts. He'd never seen her before had he? No. Why did he have to make such an idiot of himself in front of pretty girls? _Because they're pretty_, a stupid voice said in the back of his head. Harry then looked over at Ron desperately, anything to end this humiliation!

"Yeah," Rogue said raising her eyes, "obviously. What, cat got your tongue? Why is it that boys immediately clam up around me?"

Hermione whispered something in Rogue's ear. Rogue gave her a funny look then went bright red. Hermione giggled then pulled her past Harry and Ron and went into the Great Hall.

"That was interesting," Ron said finally after the two had left.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I feel ridiculous."

"I think she's a Veela," Ron stated, "only Fleur's managed to make me speechless before. She has to be a Veela."

Harry shrugged and walked with Ron into the Great Hall after the girls. There, they sat down with the rest of the Sixth Years and next to a new boy, another exchange student who looked extremely bored and was playing with his knife and fork. Harry looked across the High Table and remembered he'd forgotten to look for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. There sat a new teacher. Another woman. Harry hoped this woman would not be like Umbridge had been in their previous year. She long dirty blonde hair, ripple like eyes that start with grey in the middle and branch out to green. Even as she was sitting, Harry could see that she was very attractive.

Soon after breakfast and mail they received their timetables for the day. Harry looked over the things he had for the day. Double Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Double Potions. He had the worst subject in the last part of the day. Astonishing really how they managed to do that sort've thing all the time. He sighed, well; at least Defence Against the Dark Arts should be good this year. No Umbridge was a bonus.

"Well, that settles it, my days bloody adventurous," Harry said turning it round to try and see if he had anything interesting at all.

"Hmm, mine's the same as yours, not adventurous at all," Ron said agreeing and taping his timetable to his schoolbag.

"Who's got Dark Arts first?" Harry heard the new boy ask.

Harry took a closer look at the boy. He couldn't quite place where he'd seen him before. He had spiky black hair and emerald green eyes. It was becoming something of a commonality amongst the students now. Three people with the exact same eye colour were indeed unusual, but it was possible. At least, Harry thought it was.

"Me and Ron do," Harry told him, "Have I seen you before? You look vaguely familiar for some reason."

"No, no of course not," The boy said rather quickly, "my name's Gabriel Shepard's actually. I come from another school in Europe. Greece I think."

"Ha, well, I think you're somewhere in Scotland now," Harry told Gabriel jokingly, "Hmm, looks like we have the same first class. Let's see if this teacher is any good. It's amazing Dumbledore found anyone after our record of Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"What happened to them?" Gabriel asked curiously, "I'd heard a rumour about it of course but then again, what with things the way they are, you can never tell if they're true or not."

The boys had begun making their way towards their first class. Harry immediately began explaining about Quirell, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody and Umbridge all in a row. The fact that Lupin was the only decent teacher they'd had so far really stood out to Gabriel. To Harry, having a new student around really made things easier for him. He wasn't the only one that didn't know everything about the school. The boys entered the Dark Arts classroom to find it in a very different style to how it had been for the previous five years. Like Moody, this new woman had several dark magic detectors, but what made her unique was the fact that she seemed relaxed. She didn't have everything organised like most of the other teachers, but displays of dark magic creatures on the walls. Books for miles around them of every title imaginable, in fact, she had a lot of books that had been in the room of requirement the previous year on her bookshelves.

"Welcome to my classroom," The woman said as the students from all the different houses filed through the doors, "My name is Professor Liliana Soprano. This year we will be doing some revision work of your previous years, and then moving onto Weaponry. You will also be learning about Curses, Wandless Magic and more Defensive spells."

Harry watched as she wrote down what the Course Outline on the board not bothering to use a spell to do it for her. Gabriel was restlessly doodling on his piece of parchment while Ron was leaning over his shoulder commenting on the drawings every so often. Professor Soprano soon finished writing it and told the students to copy down the course outline. Harry looked around and spotted Hermione sitting not far away with Rogue. The two girls seemed to be getting along but what Harry didn't quite get was the fact that Hermione wasn't sitting with him and Ron as she usually did. Ron who had gotten bored of hassling Gabriel had decided to do his work after all. Harry decided to observe the other members of the class. Surprisingly, Lavender and Parvati weren't in the class. Actually, that wasn't much of a surprise. Neville was in the classroom sitting near the front with Seamus. Malfoy was also there with Crabbe and Goyle making paper darts for some reason. Hannah Abbott and a few of her friends were in the class along with some Ravenclaw's Harry didn't know. At the back of the class was Cinnabar actually working—she was accompanied by most of the Slytherin girls that Harry didn't like. Strange really. Harry finally settled into writing down the course outline when the teacher decided it was time to do some revision.

"Okay class, on the board I have the beginning of a brainstorm. I want you to tell me what you have already done over the past few years and work around what you should have learnt or already have learnt over the past five years," Professor Soprano told the class with a smile, "Yes Mr . . ."

"Malfoy, Professor," Malfoy said smugly, "we've already done this stuff so why do we need to go back over it?"

"Because it should reinforce what you have already learnt over the past few years. According to Professor Dumbledore, you have had a patchwork learning done by several different teachers not nearly covering what you were supposed to learn," Professor Soprano replied calmly, "Yes Miss . . ."

"Granger, Professor," Hermione said from the other side of the classroom, "we've already learnt the Unforgivable Curses, Werewolves, Red Caps, and many different magical creatures."

"Right, so, you've covered Curses then, that I suppose is good," Professor Soprano said cheerfully, "right now. I think we can learn some background information on dark magic creatures."

She waved her wand at the board and the theory appeared there. The class groaned and got out their quills and began to write down everything that had been put there. So much for an interesting class, Harry thought to himself. After some time, Defence Against the Dark Arts ended. Thankfully, Harry didn't come out with a sore arm being that he'd had so much practice at this writing thing with Professor Umbridge the previous year. At least so far he had managed not to get a detention.

Harry, Ron and Gabriel later on in the day were walking back to the Common Room after they had finished their final lesson of the day. Gabriel was telling Harry and Ron about his old school and the thousands of mistakes his Potions Teacher usually made. Gabriel was just finishing a really funny story about how the teacher mixed up some Potions and exploded the whole classroom so the lesson had to be taken outside. Hermione showed up without Rogue and introduced herself to Gabriel who looked surprised and shook her hand all the same.

"So, this year I'm hoping we get to learn some good stuff," Hermione told them calmly, "and I'm surprised you didn't choose to pick up Arithmancy like I did."

"Well, Muggle Studies seems to be the way to go. I mean, think about it honestly, to be an Auror you need a good idea on what wizards think of Muggles, you need Charms, Herbiology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and then there's two other subjects your allowed to pick yourself. So Ron and I decided we were going to do Muggle Studies because that was easy, and Care of Magical Creatures because Hagrid's teaching it," Harry explained firmly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air. Of all the things…. No, but boys would be boys. They naturally did whatever they chose to do. She then noticed Rogue approaching and pointed it out to Harry and Ron.

"Gidday," Rogue said greeting them simply.

Harry and Ron just stared at her and then at one another. What had she just said?

"I said hello," Rogue told them grumpily, "don't you two speak outside your own secret boy language or something?"

"Hi," Ron and Harry chorused deciding they'd better speak up before she clobbered them.

"So what's up then?" Harry asked Rogue.

"The ceiling what else?" Rogue replied then turned to Hermione, "let's get away from these dimwits. I've got something I want to show you in the library."

"Dimwits?" Ron echoed, "Now wait just a second…"

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Rogue and Hermione were off chatting loudly down the hallway about some really amusing thing that had happened in Arithmancy. Harry looked over at Ron surprised because Hermione didn't really have any friends that were her own age and were also female. Not that it counted against her, it just made her a really good friend. The girl also didn't usually ditch them over some stranger she had only met for five minutes.

"I think Rogue has a very low opinion of us," Harry said finally after Rogue was out of earshot.

"Duh, what gave that away?" Gabriel asked turning to Harry and winking.

"Well first off, she keeps insulting us, so that's strike one. Strike two is she's always ignoring our presence altogether if its possible," Harry concluded.

"Strike three?" Gabriel asked as Neville approached them and tripped over something on the floor.

"Strike three she thinks we're all stupid," Ron guessed looking over at Neville, "although…"

"Don't even say it, don't even say it," Neville said picking himself up, "at the moment I'm feeling stupid. I was actually going to the library."

"Library? But that's where Rogue and Hermione are going," Harry announced.

"Really? Rogue's kind of good looking isn't she?" Neville asked smiling.

"Neville she's way out of your league," Ron told him, "and mine. Quite frankly, I think she hates being in Gryffindor."

"What are you little boys doing out her on your own?" a voice cooed from the other end of the hallway.

Harry, Ron, Gabriel and Neville turned to see Cinnabar with a group of Slytherin's. The one's Harry could identify were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise. There were about five more of them and all big and tough looking. Each one wore a snarl on their face that said that they quite clearly meant business.

"None of your business," Harry retorted, "this is a public place after all."

"Public Property. Wowie, like I care," Cinnabar snorted, "Crabbe, Goyle, show em what we've got."

Crabbe and Goyle both cracked their muscles in anticipation for a big fight. They advanced on Harry and Ron while Gabriel snuck into the crowd of Slytherin's. Harry looked questioningly at Gabriel who just shook his head as if to say 'don't tell'. Harry decided to keep his mouth shut and told Ron and Neville to do the same. Whatever Gabriel was planning, it had to be good. Harry took out his wand and spotted Ron and Neville doing the same.

"_Stupefy_!" Shouted Harry pointing his wand at Crabbe hoping he was stupid enough not to dodge the red light.

To Harry's absolute amazement, Crabbe avoided the red light. Now, his surprise came because he didn't think Crabbe was intelligent enough to dodge anything that came flying at him in any direction. Gabriel then acted. He muttered a curse that somehow rebounded around Cinnabar and her new gang landing all of them face first on the ground. They weren't hurt or injured in any way just paralyzed and unable to move. Nothing at all to do with the Dark Arts, Harry was sure of it. Harry looked surprised at Gabriel who just shrugged.

"Trick I learnt at my old school," Gabriel said grinning, "we'll be long gone by the time they wake up. It'll only last about ten minutes so none of the teachers should find them."

"Bloody brilliant," Ron announced thwacking Gabriel hard on the back.

Gabriel grinned automatically and just gave a small nod. Harry also showed his gratitude and yelled at Neville to hurry up if he was coming with them because they were going to see Hagrid at his house. As they were walking Harry turned around to see if Neville was following him, apparently he wasn't so therefore Harry decided he had gone off somewhere on his own. Besides, their workload wasn't that big at the moment, and they needed to use their free period to talk with Hagrid and see if anything was bothering him. Then it was all work for the rest of the day.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: In case you're wondering, in the next chapter I am SO not going to do anything to do with Hagrid's Hutt. I know most of you have probably already read the Half Blood Prince by now which I found VERY good. This story was something I created before the sixth book came out and it's going to have absolutely nothing to do with the original plot line, although I might use something in amongst the book later on in the chapters. I'm definitely working on the idea of not killing anyone off. I might though, it could be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizarding War

DISCLAIMER: THE SONG LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY ONES YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF DO. J.K ROWLINGS CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER BUT MY OCS DO.

Chapter 2

'_In darkness there is always light_

_The light shining through the day_

_The power that keeps the world turning_

_In every single way…' _

Harry was spending a lot of time contemplating over the Qudditch Team. As he was Qudditch Captain he needed to hold trials relatively sooner than later. He was getting a lot of pressure to do so on top of this. He needed new Chasers, preferably a new Keeper although he wasn't going to tell Ron, and two new Beaters. No way were the old two getting back on the team after their poor performance last year. He knew none of them would be at Fred and George's level of play. Harry was also thinking about the incident in the corridors with Cinnabar, Crabbe and Goyle and wondered where Malfoy was. After a round of thinking Harry almost practically ran into Rogue who looked highly affronted by Harry's 'mistake'.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rogue snarled angrily.

"Walking," Harry said stupidly, "Uh… wondering when I should hold um… yeah."

Harry wondered how he managed so easily to stumble over such simple words. The glare Rogue was giving him could cut through steel let alone anything else in the immediate vicinity. He knew he didn't like, _like _Rogue like he did well, Cinnabar at this point but it was always certainly a close call. Never mind the fact that he was getting increasingly good at humiliating himself.

"Wow," Rogue commented, "Like I care. What are you supposed to be, like, the famous Harry Potter? Only very popular because of your jock status. Qudditch of course and… _defeating Lord Voldemort_. Yet you can barely string two sentences together!"

"Uh well, I've done loads of great stuff," Harry mumbled stiffly, "I just don't like to talk about it much. I mean, it's hardly something you would talk about right?"

"Don't ask me I'm not the famous Harry Potter," Rogue supplied sarcastically.

"Right then, uh, I'll see you in uh… later," Harry said stiffly.

"Oh I am _so _looking forward to that," Rogue said cynically.

Harry watched her leave and walk down the corridor and meet up with Lavender Brown and Parvati. The two girls both flanked her on either side and were obviously badgering her about something that she had done. It wasn't clear what but then, Harry knew he probably wouldn't be able to form the words to ask. Soon Harry spotted Hermione and Ron having an argument it seemed as per normal. Now he hated taking sides and usually managed to stay friends with both of them. Taking a few steps in the opposite direction he noticed Ginny come and separate the two. Harry felt another swoop in his stomach, similar to that he'd felt with Cinnabar. Okay, this was getting slightly disturbing.

After gathering his courage together he approached the now not speaking to one another Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys what's up?" Harry asked quickly.

"Ron's being an idiot," Ginny explained, "Because he reckons . . . well I don't know exactly what's going on. Some petty fight I think about Ron not having a girlfriend and not knowing much about girls. Or something of that sort."

"You know that is a bit pathetic guys," Harry commented eyeing them both, "Ron I'm sure you can find _someone _to go out with."

"Yeah, lots of people want to go out with the Ron man," Ron stated, Hermione then gave him the most startled look.

Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly left. Harry however turned to Ron and shrugged.

"Girls are weird," Harry said, "Has anyone else managed to talk properly to Rogue?"

"Actually… no," Ron said calmly, "I tried but…"

"He failed miserably," Ginny said finishing for him, "Anyways, Rogue's just a commanding presence among you boys. She's actually pretty nice if she thinks you have at least _some _talent."

"I do have talent!" Harry said a little too loudly making some nearby third year girls jump frightened, "I mean, who was it that defeated Voldemort?"

"Yes, but look at it from Rogue's point of view. She simply doesn't care about Voldemort, Harry. She's not even afraid of him. All she is concerned about is doing well and achieving the best that she can," Ginny explained calmly, "She will never stop striving to be the best. That's also what she looks for in people. The best and only the best."

"Bit like a Slytherin really," Harry commented airily, "She's too much like a Slytherin. Why isn't she in that house?"

"She said the hat considered putting her there," Ginny said calmly, "But once again she refused just like you did."

Harry shrugged once again and then spoke up, "Okay, yeah. Anyways, I was thinking about holding Qudditch Trials soon. Maybe next Saturday."

"Sounds good," Ginny agreed happily, "Get a notice up on the notice board with a time. Everyone will know then."

With that, Ginny walked off and went to join some other fifth years. Harry then chatted with Ron about the Qudditch Trials and Ron clearly stated that he wasn't going to try out again after last year's failures. So in turn Harry ended up trying to talk Ron into trying out again until they got to the Fat Lady. She requested the password and both boys went in to find the common room filled with people and lots of laughter and talking about _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, Fred and George's joke shop products. They had just expanded into Hogesmade and bought Zonko's, so some of their products would be selling there along with the original Zonko joke shop products.

Harry quickly wrote on a piece of paper the time and date of the Gryffindor Qudditch Tryouts. He hoped quickly that nobody would try and watch that wasn't from this particular house or try to try out. Otherwise Harry was going to have an extremely hard time trying to work out who was going to make it on the team or not.

_GRYFFINDOR TRYOUTS:_

_Next Saturday at 2 o'clock_

_We need: _

_2 Beaters_

_3 Chasers_

_1 Keeper_

_Anyone can feel free to try out for the team! Just be there, and of course, be a Gryffindor. _

Harry looked satisfied with his note and then stuck it up on the notice board. He looked around and already noticed a group of people gather around the recently put up sign on the notice board. Grinning he knew he wouldn't have a shortage of people trying out for the team. Up ahead he spotted Hermione with Lavender, Parvati and Rogue. Rogue was looking extremely uncomfortable as all the girls were crowding around her obviously trying to persuade her to do something she had no intention of doing. Harry's eyes went to the other corner of the room where Gabriel was sat with Dean, Seamus and Ginny. Ginny was leaning against Dean and they were talking and laughing with the others.

Not long after this Harry went to join Ron who was sitting doing his homework that he had failed to do the previous night. Harry immediately did the same and got out his homework. It was past midnight by the time both boys had quit and gone upstairs to the dormitories to get some sleep.

Next Saturday quickly came and Harry and everyone was gathered on the Qudditch Pitch. Harry spotted tons of people there, some of them looked hardly old enough to join the team. To his surprise Ron had come to try out for the position of Keeper. Harry hoped quickly that Ron could pull it together and possibly even make it back on the team. Fifteen minutes later Harry decided to try and get everyone's attention and get the tryouts on the roll.

"OKAY! OKAY! Everyone," Harry called, then used a whistle to get everyone to quiet down, "Good. Now everyone, those who want to try out for Keeper position go into that corner of the pitch there. Chasers over there and Beaters over that way."

Harry was amazed to find people noisily followed his instructions and the size of the amount of people in those groups. He gulped and put them all through their paces and managed to single out the first years, those who were from different houses, and those who simply couldn't fly. Soon Harry was left only with five finalists for all the positions. For the Chasers he had a choice of: Ginny, Rogue, Demelza, Katie and Mitchell. For the Keepers there was, Ron, McLaggen, Hale, Joan and David. For the Beaters there was: Gabriel, Stevie, Lucas, Paul, Michelle and Stacy. Harry immediately set to putting them through their paces and ended up choosing the team right there and then.

"Okay, the team players are," Harry called out, "For our new Chasers, Katie Bell, Rogue and Ginny Weasley," Harry said surprising himself, Rogue was even though unlikely, very good, "For the Beaters it's, Gabriel Shepherds and Stevie Kyle. For the Keeper its Ron, for his fantastic saves!"

Those who had been chosen roared with approval while those who hadn't stalked angrily off the pitch. Harry looked at his new team and hoped that they would pull through and be better than the one he had had last year. Gryffindor had been the underdogs and Harry hadn't quite appreciated that fact. Harry gave the team their first real talk of the season.

"Okay guys," Harry said with a smile, "I've watched you all perform today and I'm certain you'll make a great team for the rest of the season. Our first practice is going to be next week on Monday because I've already pre-booked the pitch and I double and triple checked and there is no way Slytherin can take our place."

"Okay Harry," Katie commented, "We've got the idea. We're all specially chosen. I do hope though you aren't going to do a Wood before each match though."

"Why would I do that?" Harry joked remembering their old Qudditch Captain, "No I don't think I will. However, I reckon we're all going to do great and we'll meet up again on Monday!"

Harry then watched them all leave until only Ron remained behind. Ron grinned at Harry then looked up at the pitch.

"Wanna have a couple of rounds?" Ron asked grabbing hold of his broomstick.

"Yeah why not?" Harry replied.

Harry and Ron then went off to play one on one Qudditch until the sun faded from the sky. It was going to be a long following week which included Qudditch Practice, more Qudditch Practice, homework and classes.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Yay, another chapter of this done. I'm getting to the good parts, I really am… I just have to work out how to do them. Oh, and my OC's all have real important roles, but I'm trying my hardest to make them un-Mary Sueish. I got flamed for that in one of my other stories… gah. _


	4. Chapter 4

The Wizarding War

DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME BUT THEY DO BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.

Chapter 3

Harry was sat in DADA watching Professor Soprano went on about wandless magic and its advantages in combat. For nearly a week now, all the Professors had been talking about the same thing. The only bright light at the end of the tunnel was that he could almost use wandless magic, and it was becoming easier every time. Ron was sat next to him playing with one of Fred and George's jokes from their shop in Diagon Alley. Up a couple of desks from them, Gabriel looked as though he had gone to sleep, and Dean and Seamus were whispering quietly about what had happened last week and Dean's relationship with Ginny Weasley. Near the right a bit, Hermione and Rogue were sat with Lavender and Parvati, but Harry couldn't hear what they were talking about. He assumed it was something hilarious, because they kept laughing really loudly every few seconds. It was a wonder Professor Soprano didn't do anything about it and kept magicking up notes onto the board. Another thing that was bothering Harry right now was that Hermione was actually sitting with Rogue and a couple of other girls. Hermione had been spending hardly any time with them, and she was supposed to be one of his best friends. Maybe she had finally grown tired of arguing with Ron all the time.

"I'm bored," Ron whispered to Harry, "Have you got the notes written down?"

"Yeah I do," Harry whispered, "I found a spell in this book that has an automatic copying spell on it. It'll copy down these notes without me having to do anything. It's cool!"

"How do you work it?" Ron asked interested.

Harry gave him the low-down on the spell and how it worked. Ron instantly set to wand practice when Professor Soprano swooped down on the two of them for not paying attention. She'd apparently finished magicking notes up onto the board and had noticed half her class wasn't paying attention because she'd taken points off everyone that was talking and given them all detention. Except Hermione of course, because Hermione had had the sense to quieten down when she saw that Professor Soprano had stopped writing notes down on the board.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked angrily, "You're supposed to be copying the notes not playing with spells!"

"But I've copied down all the notes Professor," Harry supplied innocently.

"But Weasley hasn't even _begun_ to take notes," Soprano snarled, "Eyes on the work, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor. Carry on with your work now!"

Professor Soprano then swirled around and stalked back to her desk. She apparently wasn't pleased with the progress the class was making. But Harry, being Harry, was confused as to why she could be all nice one minute and then go suddenly nasty. Ron informed him later, as they were walking out, that it was a women thing. Nothing satisfied them. Ron was explaining this when Cinnabar and her cronies approached the Gryffindors talking loudly. Cinnabar was at the head of the group, Malfoy was way at the back looking disgruntled and unhappy. Harry wondered for a moment as to what was going on when he was shoved out of the way by Rogue.

"Ah… Rogue," Cinnabar drawled, "A pleasure to see you again. I see you've become far too arrogant. Let me take you down a few pegs."

Cinnabar then produced two fireballs into her hands as Harry watched Rogue's eyes widen. He then turned his head back towards Cinnabar's hands, his liking for her instantly vanishing. How was she able to do that? Not even the best of wizards could create fireballs without saying a sound. She then threw them at Rogue and the crowd dispersed. Harry soon found himself shielded by Gabriel, who had managed to shove Harry behind a suit of armour along with Ron.

"Aim's getting worse every time we meet, Mills," Rogue taunted, "What? Oh yeah that's right. You suck. I forgot that minor detail. I hear you're leading the Slytherin minority club. Too bad you're not pureblood aye? You're a mudblood loser."

The Slytherin's all looked at Cinnabar astonished. Rogue smirked knowing she had touched a nerve when Harry saw, from behind the suit of armour, that the Slytherin had begun hand to hand combat with Rogue and hadn't used the fireballs. For which Harry was extremely grateful, and the corridor was becoming more crowded with spectators now that flames weren't being thrown. Rogue blocked a couple of punches and threw some of her own. About the third punch from Rogue, Cinnabar went flying into the wall. Rogue swayed a little and clasped her hands over her ears as Cinnabar glared in her direction.

Harry watched the interaction between the two girls not comprehending what was happening. His own head was throbbing and he had to slide down the wall to sit. Ron gave a fearful look towards the girls then back at Harry.

"Scar?" Ron whispered pulling Harry up.

"No," Harry groaned quietly, "My head's throbbing painfully though."

"Ow, look's like Rogue's not feeling much better," Ron commented as Rogue collapsed onto the ground.

Cinnabar gracefully swung herself up and smirked as she kicked the collapsed Rogue. She then looked at the other students around her and motioned for the other Slytherin's to follow. When they were out of sight Harry and Ron approached Rogue. Harry quickly felt for a pulse while Ron looked around for help.

"Ron, go get a teacher, I think Rogue's…" Harry looked up to see Professor Dumbledore in front of him.

"Collapsed? Yes," Dumbledore said evenly, "Although I do say that was an impressive bit of magic Cinnabar just preformed. One wouldn't expect her to be able to perform telepathy at such a young age. It's very rare for witches to be able to use it. Or wizards for that matter."

"Professor, how do we get her to the hospital wing?" Harry asked getting up.

"Easily, _Wingardium, Leviosa,_" Dumbledore said calmly as Rogue was levitated into the air, then used the charm that enabled the floating object, in this case, Rogue, to move, "Harry come with me. Ron, I suggest you go to the next class you have and take this note in for Harry."

Ron nodded quickly and accepted the note from Professor Dumbledore. He took off in a hurry as he wove his way through the corridors. Harry watched him go sadly then turned to follow the Professor as they went to the hospital wing. Thoughts were racing through Harry's mind as they moved. Hopefully Rogue awoke soon, so Harry and Dumbledore knew what had just happened from Rogue's point of view. But if Harry knew rightly, Rogue wasn't going to give up any information without a fight. In her mind losing a fight was bad enough, not only that but it was _humiliating_. Especially in front of an audience. So the question was, how was Dumbledore going to get the information he needed without extracting it painfully? Use the truth potion? It was always a risk. They soon reached the hospital wing and Rogue was placed on a bed there.

"_Enervrate,_" Dumbledore said as Rogue's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Rogue demanded, seeing Dumbledore and Harry.

"That Rogue, is what I'd like to know," Dumbledore said quietly, "What happened between you and Cinnabar."

"Oh that," Rogue said with a faint smile, "It was just a fight. Cinnabar overpowered me."

"It was more than that to me, Rogue," Dumbledore murmured, "I saw you clasp your head in pain. What happened?"

"What happened? I'll tell you hey, so you can have a good laugh with the teachers in the staffroom aye?" Rogue snarled, and Harry got a strong reminder of Snape, "Cinnabar and I had an argument. Then she threw a fire ball at me. We fought, and I lost. That's all."

"That's not what I asked," Dumbledore pushed quickly, "Look. I am not here to spread gossip. I am here to clarify what happened more my own understanding so I can prevent any further incidents from happening again."

"Okay, so Cinnabar used well, telepathy," Rogue grumbled angrily, green eyes flashing, "She said to me that she was in the employment of the Dark Lord. She said that I could have those powers too, if I wanted to be trained up by the greatest wizard in the wizarding world. The wizard who will one day _rule _the wizarding world. I refused, not out of loyalty to you of course, but because I can do better than her on my own. If she needs someone dark and powerful to back her up, then she's not very confident, nor powerful enough to be out on her own."

"I see," Dumbledore concluded, "Right. Now here is something that I think you two ought to know."

Both Harry and Rogue looked in Dumbledore's direction. Rogue looked more haughty than curious to know what was going on. Harry however, was just curious. What could be important enough for the both of them to know?

"I know this will come as a shock to you as you've both led different lives," Dumbledore said calmly, "and had different up-bringings to one another. But, like it or no, you are twins. Family. You were separated because at the time Lily and James decided that you both would need protection. Lily decided that Rogue would be in the most danger, because after all she would have inherited the power that came from her family line, hidden deep, far back generations. It was the ability to control the weather, and have extraordinary powers. If Voldemort had got a hold of that power, she reasoned, and then the whole wizarding world would be in trouble. So you Rogue, were adopted out."

"Family? Twins? What are you, quoting Star Wars?" Rogue snarled angrily, "I do not have any other living relatives. There is just me, mum and dad. Living together. Alone."

"Same goes for me, except it's my uncle and aunt I'm living with," Harry supplied, "How could I have family? Hagrid firmly stated that I had no other blood relatives."

"That may be, I did warn you it was tough. However the story is not complete yet," Dumbledore told them firmly, "Voldemort had indeed discovered your abilities Rogue, but they didn't concern him much. He had set out to kill the one that the Prophecy stated would finish him off. Once you were believed dead, his mind quickly turned to young Harry and decided to finish the boy off first. Instead it backfired because of the love and protection of his mother. Lily did what was best for both of you out of love, without it, neither of you would be protected from evil the way you are now."

Rogue and Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. Harry then turned to his sister, confused for what he should be feeling for her. She had much stronger willpower than he did, and much more power itself. What could he provide that he couldn't? What if it was Rogue that the Prophecy was actually about? Sure the _Daily Prophet _had been going on about how he was the _Chosen One_ and his so called abilities. Sure the _Prophet _was now spurting warning and safety articles to help defend yourself against the Voldemort. But how could he be the Chosen One when she had so much more power than he did? When she could finish off Voldemort with just a flick of a hand? It wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about. That weight still hadn't been lifted off of his shoulders.

"So the Prophecy could have been about three people," Harry surmised slowly, "Me, Rogue and Neville."

"Precisely," Dumbledore told them, eyes twinkling, "I'd better leave you two to it. I've got some other stuff to sort out."

With that Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing leaving both Harry and Rogue behind. Rogue, lying in her hospital bed, turned to Harry angrily, her emerald green eyes flashing.

"You are _not _my family," Rogue snarled, "whatever that old fag says. Get out!"

Harry backed away from Rogue and then followed her request. He was thinking along the same lines although he hadn't had it in mind to be quite that rude. Not only did he have a prophecy to fulfil, but his life was becoming increasingly similar to the Star Wars movie, and he wasn't quite prepared enough to play the hero. He would have to tell Ron and Hermione of course. They couldn't _not _know. But his next step would be to get Rogue to think that them being family was a good thing. After all, it was something he'd always wanted, whether or not he'd quite happened to think of it turning out this way or not. He made his way to his next class, and continuously thought about what could happen. He just needed a little time to think it through and get used to the idea before he told his two best friends.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Sorry this took so long to come out. I'm struggling with ideas, and this was always part of the plan. Yeah, so I know I'm going to get a lot of backtalk about my decision. But hell, nothing much is going to change between Harry and Rogue. Now… all I have to figure out is what to do next. _


End file.
